


Another Way to Accessorize

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno likes Nino in an apron. (<a href="http://ohmiyask0830.blog.shinobi.jp/%E6%9C%AA%E9%81%B8%E6%8A%9E/another%20way%20to%20accessorize">Translated into Chinese</a> by Matsumoto_Aiko.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way to Accessorize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeslis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeslis/gifts).



Ohno has Nino leaning on his elbows, bent over the kitchen counter, and Nino's wearing just an apron, the front hanging straight down, yellow gingham with a ruffled edge. Ohno's hands, his artistic hands--they're steady on Nino's hips, smoothing circles into Nino's skin over and over.

Ohno is concentrating completely, so much that he doesn't realize that there's a little bit of a smile in the corner of his mouth; Nino can't see it because all that Nino can see is the kitchen sink and the window and the trees through the window, the sunlight warm on his face, but Nino can tell Ohno is concentrating because of how Ohno's hands are pressing against him, first stronger and then lighter, and by how Ohno goes slowly, too slowly, but Nino likes that about Ohno.

"Is this okay?" Ohno says, and of course it's just like Ohno to be sound perfectly in control in a situation like this, like maybe he could be just as easily watching TV or going on a walk.

"Shut up, Ohchan," Nino says, arching his back, shuddering involuntarily and pushing, trying to speed Ohno up, but Ohno's rhythm is an unshakable thing.

Ohno curves over Nino's back, breathing into the nape of Nino's neck; his quick inhalations betray his calm voice. "You're sure?" Ohno asks, shifting his weight a little and changing his angle.

Nino stops breathing.

"Ah, there, is it?" Ohno says to himself, pulling out and pushing in again, speeding up the tiniest bit, just when Nino most wants it.

"Ohno," Nino says. He can't hold his head up, he wants to look at Ohno's face, but if he doesn't close his eyes all he can see is that apron moving, back and forth; it's too much, the ridiculousness of the apron and Ohno's perfect timing. He can hear his voice getting more and more desperate, "Ohno, Ohno--damnit! Just--"

Ohno's hand leaves Nino's hip, reaching underneath the apron, still slick with lubricant, and he barely does anything before Nino's gone, gasping and splattering the apron and Ohno's hand and the tile floor sticky with come. Through the daze, Nino can feel Ohno tense against him, inside him, holding still for a long moment, and then slowly relaxing along Nino's back.

It's a long moment before they've both caught their breath. Ohno pulls out gently but wraps his arms around Nino's chest, resting his forehead on Nino's shoulder.

Nino grins crookedly, one corner of his mouth inching higher than the rest. "You're kind of kinky, aren't you, Ohchan."

"If you say so," Ohno says.

"You get to clean up the floor."

"Okay," Ohno says.

Ohno's always easier to manipulate after he has what he wants.


End file.
